


La Partita Del Cuore

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Football, M/M, Rom-com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: "Pick your team and meet me back here tomorrow. The losing team has to do whatever the winning team says." Sebastian holds out his hand expectantly.Kimi looks at Sebastian and his expression hardens. He takes the offered hand and shakes it."Deal."(Or a silly fic based on Kimi and Seb's "La Partita Del Cuore" poster that made them look to be in a rom-com)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the poster Kimi and Seb did for "La Partita Del Cuore" made them look like they were in a romantic comedy about football, so I decided to try my hand on a rom-com spoof of the poster. 
> 
> Please note: I know nothing about football. Just that there is a ball and people kick it about. I've watched a few matches as a kid but it never really stuck with me XD

* * *

 

Sebastian and Kimi stand in the middle of the football pitch in their race suits. They were there to pretend to be footballers for a promotional event.

Sebastian bounces the football on his knee and grins at Kimi.

Kimi shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Idiot."

"We might as well look the part while we're here." Sebastian says with a shrug, his eyes focused on the ball.

"I think it's stupid." Kimi answers. "Why do you think I never come to any charity matches?"

"Eh I thought because you were afraid to get your arse kicked by Fernando or something." Sebastian smirks.

"Is that so?" Kimi asks, an unamused expression on his face.

"Yeah." Sebastian nods, catching the ball in his hands. "You're just afraid that finally someone will beat you. I've seen you play badminton, remember? You're always so confident of winning."

"I'm not afraid to lose." Kimi states, folding his arms.

"Prove it." Sebastian throws the ball at Kimi, who catches it clumsily.

"Pick your team and meet me back here tomorrow. The losing team has to do whatever the winning team says." Sebastian holds out his hand expectantly.

Kimi looks at Sebastian and his expression hardens. He takes the offered hand and shakes it.

"Deal."

* * *

The next evening the two teams arrive on the pitch.

Sebastian had convinced the stadium's owner to hold the match, all it had taken was some autographed cards to auction and a small fee.

Kimi arrives on the track with three other people, Lewis, Jenson and Valtteri.

Sebastian shows up with Nico R, Pascal and Fernando.

"Ready to lose?" Sebastian asks.

"Not on your life." Kimi replies.

The match starts off simple. It's obvious from the get-go though that Kimi is a poor player, and it's not long before Sebastian's team score the first goal of the game.

Kimi's team try valiantly to score a goal in the next thirty minutes, but Kimi makes a mistake and Pascal scores for Sebastian's team again.

"Give up yet?" Sebastian asks with a smirk as he jogs past.

Kimi merely glares.

In the next ten minutes, Sebastian's smirk falls from his face as Lewis scores his first goal for Kimi's team.

Before long, Sebastian and Kimi are tied. One goal is all it will take.

The next few minutes are intense and soon Kimi and Sebastian are both fighting to get the ball. In the end Sebastian wrestles the ball away from Kimi and quickly shoots it towards the goal.

Sebastian's team wins.

Sebastian yells and hugs his teammates, laughing and jumping up and down with them. The team elated at the win.

Kimi's team meanwhile, are not entirely happy. Especially Kimi. Who is now dreading what Sebastian will want him to do.

Sebastian comes up to Kimi, his eyes shining. "I won!"

"You did." Kimi nods. "Congratulations."

Sebastian looks at Kimi and smirks. "You now have to do what I want."

"I know." Kimi looks up at Sebastian unhappily. "So go on. Make me do something stupid."

Sebastian's face falls and he reaches out for Kimi's hand. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then what was the point? I lost, so obviously now you've proved that I can lose, you want me to do something stupid."

"The point? Kimi. The point wasn't that I'd make fun of you. I can't believe you'd think that of me." Sebastian looks at Kimi, wounded.

Kimi feels his heart squeeze at the sad look on Sebastian's face and suddenly feels like a jerk. "I'm sorry....I was just..I don't know.."

"I'd never make fun of you." Sebastian tells him softly. "Never. All I was going to do was ask you to come to dinner with me."

Kimi's heart stops at those words. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner." Sebastian confirms. "I thought this was the perfect way to do it since I was too scared to ask you myself."

"You scared?" Kimi asks with a huff, a small smile on his face. "This was all because you wanted to go to dinner with me?"

Sebastian nods. "It was."

Kimi shakes his head. "You're an idiot."

"I know." Sebastian smiles sadly. "It was a stupid idea I-"

"You're not letting me finish." Kimi cuts in, a smile on his face. "You're an idiot, but I guess you're my idiot and I accept the dinner offer."

Sebastian blinks at Kimi in amazement. "Really?"

"Really." Kimi grins at him. "So long as I get to pick where we eat."

"Deal." Sebastian says with a genuine smile, grinning at Kimi.

"So, shall we go?" Kimi asks, gently taking Sebastian's hand.

"Yes." Sebastian replies as he lets Kimi lead him off of the pitch to the wolf whistles of their fellow drivers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
